Golden Skin
by Eshlyn Kar
Summary: Tahl is going to the planet New Absolon, but Chae'la has had a vision of her death. So QuiGon goes with. But the vision doesn't change. Will ObiWan, Chae'la and Eeth be able to get there in time to save the two masters? Sequel of Change in Timeline
1. Chapter 1

The next few weeks went without much stress. Chae'la and her new master did many exercises to help strengthen their bond. She visited Anakin and the other younglings many times. Anakin was fitting in quite nicely. He was smart and friendly, though he had a fiery temper. Chaela had made a fast friendship with Obi-Wan. Their personalities worked well together. Both having the same dry humor they were often laughing together. Chae'la was quickly accepted into the group of Obi-Wan's friends. Siri, Garen, Quinlon and Bant were all taken with the quick-witted individual that Chae'la was. She was often able to see to the heart of a matter and come up with experiences and insights that they hadn't thought of. She had a gift of seeing everyone's point of view.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon decided to go to Ragoon-6 on a training exercise a few days before and Chae'la was feeling a bit antsy. Usually she and Obi-Wan would spar together in the afternoon and she was missing the activity. Chae'la decided to go with Bant to the room of a thousand fountains to train in swimming instead. They decided to swim to the bottom of one of the lakes to grab some colored rings they would drop in for a swimming exercise. Chae'la stretched her muscles and got ready for the long swim. Bant tossed a green ring into the lake and Chae'la watched where it sunk. She filled her lungs with air and dove down into the water. She was near the bottom of the lake when a vision hit her. One minute she was looking at the green ring a few meters in front of her, the next she was starring at Tahl in great danger. She could see Qui-Gon holding a very ill looking Tahl. Her eyes, usually blazing like green crystals with traces of gold, were black and dull, filmed with suffering. "It is too late for me dear friend." The image shifted back and Chae'la realized she had gulped water in her pain. She tried to get to the surface but her vision was blurring around the edges and she passed out.

"Chae'la! Chae'la wake up!" Chae'la opened her heavy eyelids to see Bant sitting beside her shaking Chae'la's shoulders. Chae'la spewed up the water in her lungs and continued coughing for a minute.

"Thank the stars your alright. What happened? Did you stay under too long?" Bant asked helping Chae'la sit up.

"No I had a vision. I lost concentration and sucked in water," Chae'la remembered her vision and looked at Bant with urgency, "Where is your master?"

"Tahl? I think she is in her quarters, I don't know, why? Was your vision about Tahl? Is she alright?" Bant quickly grabbed Chae'la's arm and the two hurried off to find Tahl. Tahl wasn't in her quarters and she wasn't responding to her commlink. Chae'la decided to see the council and tell them of her vision.

The council was in session but Chae'la saw Qui-Gon go in without requesting entrance. Chae'la was surprised to see him. He and Obi-Wan weren't suppose to be back yet. Chae'la and Bant waited outside the doors for the masters to come out.

Soon Tahl stormed out with Qui-Gon hot on her heals. "I don't know why you insisted on interfering like that, Qui-Gon. But I do not like it," Tahl said angrily to Qui-Gon, not seeing the two padawan's.

"I was on the original mission," Qui-Gon replied, "I thought I could be of help."

"Masters," Chae'la tentively interrupted. She didn't want to but needed to tell them of her vision. The both looked at her startled.

"Oh we didn't see you there. What would you like padawan Sretep?" Tahl addressed Chae'la a little coolly, Chae'la figured it was because of her argument with Qui-Gon.

"I had a vision Master Tahl, about you," both masters looked at her in shock. It wasn't ever good when Chae'la had a vision.

"What happens Chae'la?" Qui-Gon asked worriedly.

"I think you die master Tahl," Chae'la said uncertainly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chae'la stood in front of the Council and told her vision to them. Qui-Gon and Tahl stood behind her. They had gone back into the chamber right after Chae'la's announcement of Tahl's death in Chae'la's vision.

"Go with you maybe Qui-Gon should Master Tahl, if death padawan Chae'la sees for you," Yoda announced. Tahl did not look very happy.

"Chae'la saw Qui-Gon with me in the vision. Without him there the vision may change," Tahl argued. It was Qui-Gon's turn to be upset.

"Tahl it is foolish to go alone now that you know you are in danger there."

"Chae'la, what else did you see?" Mace asked.

"Nothing, just Tahl dying in Qui-Gon's arms," Chae'la was still shaken from her vision and her lungs were burning from her near drowning.

"I had the same vision on Ragoon-6. This is why I showed up here today," Qui-Gon's announcement was met with silence. The masters thought to themselves before Yoda responded.

"Wise I think it would be, if went with you Qui-Gon did."

Three weeks later a very irate Obi-Wan was pacing the floor in Chae'la's quarters.

"This is stupid. Something is wrong Chae'la, I can feel it. Why hasn't Tahl or Qui-Gon contacted us. They said they would be back after three days, it's been three weeks!" Obi-Wan vented. He had been devastated when Qui-Gon had announced that he and Tahl would be going alone to New Absolon but now he was just worried.

"Chill out Obi, I'm sure they know what they are doing," Chae'la tried to calm Obi-Wan down, "what were they doing on the planet anyways?"

"They went to New Absolon to retrieve two girls, the daughters of the late ruler, and bring them to Coruscant. Apparently they contacted the temple asking for Tahl to bring them to Coruscant. They were afraid that the same people who killed their father would be after them. But it shouldn't have taken them three weeks to retrieve Alani and Eretha…" Obi-Wan was cut off when Chae'la collapsed into another vision. Obi-Wan went to her side and waited for the vision to pass.

"Shit! Obi-Wan, they were tricked!" Chae'la sprang to her feet and walked briskly out of the room. Obi-Wan followed close behind.

"What do you mean? Tricked by whom?"

"The twins, they are in league with the absolutes against the workers, they want the power all to themselves. We must warn the council," Chae'la made her way with a determined step towards the council chamber. The absolutes were the secret police organization of the Civilized Government prior to the Worker's revolution. The group was notorious for the torture and death of many peaceful civilians who had called for change prior to the revolution. After the revolution they were outlawed and went underground.

Chae'la was under strict orders that whenever she had a new vision she was to go directly to either her master or to another council member. The council was not in session so Chae'la found her master and Mace Windu together in the room of a thousand fountains.

"Master, I've had another vision," she said interrupting their conversation. Mace and Eeth motioned for her to go on. She explained to them that the people Qui-Gon and Tahl were trying to help were working against them.

"This will eventually lead to their capture and death," She said urgently. Mace and Eeth decided that Eeth and Chae'la would go to the planet to warn their fellow Jedi.

"I would like to go with. If my master is in danger I should be there," Obi-Wan asked.

"The three of you will go now. I will tell the council what happened. May the force be with you," Mace dismissed them and they hurriedly made the preparations to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The three Jedi were on their way to the planet within the hour. Obi-Wan nervously fidgeted at the helm while Chae'la sat in the seat beside him meditating. Her master was in his quarters doing the same thing. After a few minutes of trying to go deeper into her meditations Chae'la turned to Obi-Wan.

"Would you stop fidgeting? I'm trying to get centered here and you are making that extremely difficult," Chae'la grumped at Obi-Wan.

"I can't believe I let him go alone. I should have been with him," Obi-Wan said fervently. Chae'la automatically felt bad for not noticing how upset Obi-Wan was. He was worried about his master.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, I sense we still have days before anything happens. We've got time," Chae'la settled back into her meditation stance and tried again to go beyond the fold of reality into the near future.

Chae'la gave up on her mediation with a sigh as Obi-Wan continued to be a distraction. Creeping open one eye Chae'la studied her friend beside her. His auburn hair needed a cut soon. It was no longer its usual close crop and was shaggy on his forehead. Pensive shoulders and stormy grey eyes gave Chae'la a glimpse into his mood. He was brooding.

Chae'la turned pleading eyes to her friend, a hint of mischief in them.

"Obi-wan, promise me something."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

"Promise me you will never grow a beard," Chae'la said with a big puppy dog pout on her face.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked cracking a smile.

"Because, the fate of the galaxy depends on you not having a beard. And it'll look... well it looks plain terrible," Chae'la kept her pleading face straight but her eyes were laughing at the vision of an older Obi-Wan. He would be very proud of his beard, though Chae'la had no idea why. He looked much better with a clean-shaven face.

"Okay Chae'la, if the galaxy depends on my hairless face, then I'll make sure to shave every morning, for the rest of my life," Obi-Wan laughed. He was happy that Chae'la was here to help keep his mind off his Master. They laughed together for a while before moving on to other things.

"My master was telling me that you have force vision. That you can see people's force aura," Obi-wan turned questioning eyes to Chae'la, "What does mine look like?"

"To be honest I haven't looked yet. Let me give it a try," Chae'la closed her eyes and searched out Obi-Wan in the force. She then opened her eyes, her force vision in place of normal vision.

"Wow," Chae'la gasped at the Jedi in front of her. Obi-Wan was a seething bright white with hints of cyan blue pervading through. His aura shone around him and the light was all consuming.

"What color am I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're bright white and blue," Chae'la switched back to her normal vision. "It's quite breathtaking actually."

"How many kinds of vision do you? Four?" Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, grabbing his Muja juice from the consul and relaxing as the ship's navi computer kicked in.

"Yeah if you count the visions. The force vision is my favorite."

"What color is Qui-Gon?"

"Brown with hints of sea green."

"Who else have you seen?"

"Garen is mahogany orange. Bant is yellow and orchid purple. Bruck is actually similar to yours, but he is white and purple."

"Bruck? Huh, go figure," Obi-Wan wasn't all that fond of Bruck Chun. Bruck and Obi-Wan had always been rivals. Obi-Wan figured it was because Bruck was jealous of him. Obi-Wan had many close friends and had succeeded in all of his courses. Bruck had friends but they weren't that close and he had struggled with his anger and fear for quite a while. They had competed to be chosen by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had won. This is what had caused all of the teasing and conflict between the two before they were padawans. Eventually Bruck was chosen as a padawan by Xanatos. Xanatos had helped Bruck come to terms with his jealousy and the two padawans had gotten along much better but Obi-Wan was still wary of the padawan.

"Why were you looking at Bruck's aura?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. He hadn't known the two had even met.

Chae'la blushed and Obi-Wan gaped.

"You were spying weren't you?"

"No, I was curious. He looked intriguing," Chae'la explained rather baffled. She had been instantly attracted to the shockingly blonde boy.

"It was that day Qui-Gon and Tahl left," Chae'la said remembering the day vividly.


End file.
